


Challenged

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Incest, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lalonde was in the bathroom with the door shut. She was prepping for something – usually when the two fucked Dave was topping but tonight was different. Tonight she was going to top. Tonight she planned on breaking his calm front. While Dave was in the bedroom, Rose looked at herself up and down in the full length mirror. </p><p>She fluffed her hair a bit and checked over her makeup and everything and she decided. She was ready for tonight, she was going to go out there and do her best. Her cheeks flush at the thought of what’s going to happen when she goes out there but she shakes it off and pulls of a look of confidence. She unlocks the bathroom door and opens it wide, the light from the bedroom shining on her and making the strap on and herself in general stand out more. Dave’s jaw drops when he sees her, his throat suddenly feeling dry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A challenge she wanted, a challenge he would give. Dave Strider lies down, sprawled out with his arms tied behind him by a pair of metal handcuffs. His pants had been off already, and a vibrator sits idly on the table beside him, which sparked interest. The Lalonde was in the bathroom with the door shut. She was prepping for something – usually when the two fucked Dave was topping but tonight was different. Tonight she was going to top. Tonight she planned on breaking his calm front. While Dave was in the bedroom, Rose looked at herself up and down in the full length mirror. She could hear Dave shifting a bit uncomfortably from the bedroom (the bed would creak at the littlest movement). 

Her breasts were petite and perky and she had defined shoulders and hips. Her hipbones came out a bit, as did her shoulder blades. Topping this all off, she had her strap on securely on her – the harness part was tight on her hips and thighs as the black plastic dildo stuck out like an erection. She fluffed her hair a bit and checked over her makeup and everything and she decided. She was ready for tonight, she was going to go out there and do her best. Her cheeks flush at the thought of what’s going to happen when she goes out there but she shakes it off and pulls of a look of confidence. 

She unlocks the bathroom door and opens it wide, the light from the bedroom shining on her and making the strap on and herself in general stand out more. Dave’s jaw drops when he sees her, his throat suddenly feeling dry. He knew damn well how tonight would end – with a sore body and rump. Trying to keep his cool front in check, he pulls on a poker face and glances to the side. His cheeks were warm, but he tried his best to ignore it. Rose makes her way swiftly to the bed and crawls onto it so she’s on her knees and in front of him. “What’s first?” Dave asks with a smooth voice. 

Rose saw Dave’s shaft twitch at the slightest – it wasn’t hard yet, but she was going to make sure it would be in a matter of minutes. She was going to start with fucking with him – drive him crazy that he couldn’t touch her. “Watch me.” She says gently, hand reaching up to grope her breast slightly and tease her nipple. She lets out a soft noise and makes sure while she’s on her knees, her legs are parted slightly. Dave didn’t question or complain about it, he watched her with a slightly open mouth as he lets out a slight gasp. Rose reaches over to the side table and picked up the pastel pink vibrator. Dave now knew where this was going.

Rose sits on her rump now, legs opened. Sure, the strap on got in the way some as she turned the vibrator on its lowest setting, running it against her slit. She lets out a soft noise of pleasure, but doesn’t push the vibrator inside of her quite yet. “Rose.” Dave says coolly, but Rose could tell he wanted her so bad. And that was exactly what Dave was thinking – he needed her. He wished he could be the one fucking her with the vibrator, but his hands were restrained from moving and in the embrace of metal cuffs. Rose then turns up the setting on the highest and begins to slowly press it inside of her.

The slow gestures of Rose drove Dave crazy. He would squirm, try and get out the cuffs, anything to touch himself or feel pleasure. His cock was starting to grow hard, very hard. But he stays still – he wasn’t going to let her win so easy. Rose moans out Dave’s name, as if Dave was the vibrator and as if Dave was fucking her. She dug the vibrator in and out of her quick and hard – Dave’s shaft was fully hard and sticking out with a sore thumb and Rose knew it. She decided to tease him more, though. 

Dave couldn’t take it, he bit his lip and tried to hold back any words and stop himself from begging, but he couldn’t. 

“Rose, for the sake of god. I want to touch you so bad right now. Don’t be difficult.” 

But that was how Rose was – she was difficult. She was a teaser. She glances at him, looks him right in the eye. Her hand drifts down to her womanhood and begins to tease her clit as she fucks herself with the vibrator, letting out moans and multiple “oh’s”. A smirk comes on her lips as Dave lets out a choked noise, cock twitching. She was being a bit too rough with herself to begin with. Finally, she lets out a groan and cums around the vibrator, grinning. Dave was speechless, he couldn’t make a noise. He watches her slowly, so very slowly pull the vibrator out from inside of her. She approaches the blonde in a crawling motion. With the vibrator wet with her cum and still on high, she presses it to the tip of his member. He makes a choked noise, trying to hold back moans and trying not the squirm the best he could manage. 

“Are you going to be a good boy, Dave?” Rose says gently.

Jesus. 

“Good b-boy? What am I a dog? Is that how you see me, Rose? F-for shame!” he says jokingly. 

Rose pulls the vibrator away and leaves Dave confused and she puts it to the side. “My dog.” She says with a teasing finality, sitting on her knees once again. She crawls on top of him and straddles his chest so the strap on hovers right in front of his face. “You know what to do, don’t you?” she says, cupping the others cheek. He glances up at her, and she could read his mind. He was quite obviously embarrassed. He leans his head up and takes the black dildo into his mouth. Rose smiles a bit, running a hand through his blonde hair. Dave slowly bobs his head, cheeks a dark scarlet red. 

Rose bucks her hips a bit so the plastic shaft hit the back of his throat. Dave gagged slightly, due to it making contact with his throat, he tears up a bit. Damn, this was embarrassing. After a bit and after it was wet enough she pulls out. With a lot of movement from Rose, she’s back in the position she was before – in front of his cock and on her knees. 

She slips her hands underneath his thighs and pulls him up so his rump rubs up against the wet dildo. Dave lets out a shaky gasp, and with instinct he wraps his legs around her. She positions it, and then begins to push the strap-on inside of him. It went in faster than she expected due to it being rather wet and Dave let out a yelp, gripping the sheets. Shit. That was louder than he thought it would be. Rose began thrusting into Dave, watching his facial expressions carefully. So far, she was winning this challenge. Dave couldn’t touch himself or her because of the cuffs and he lets out soft moans.

He couldn’t help it, honestly. He knew she was going to make him regret agreeing to this challenge, and so far he did. She reaches down and coils her fingers around the others shaft, and he lets out a sharp gasp. She begins to jerk him off in a slow manner, a painfully slow manner. Dave tries his best to hold back moans, but his mouth stays open, letting out silent moans. Her fingers felt hot against his cock as her thrusting is steady and slow. For now, that is. 

She longs to hear him make more noises, and picks up the pace with jerking him off and he tilts his head back. He was muttering her name and begging her for more, begging for her to go faster. She didn’t give in to his begging just yet, she just smirks at him. A smirk that drives Dave crazy. He bucks his hips into her hands and moans out. 

“Be quiet, will you?” she says teasingly.

 

“What the fuck? That’s just like s-saying “Stop fucking me so good, will yo—“hoLY FUCK!” he moans loud when she bucks her hips inside of him, basically slamming into him and making him shut up immediately. “What was that, dearest brother?” Rose says, moving her hips in a fast motion now and also a fast motion with jerking him off. “O-oh fuck. Just shut up.” he barked angrily, and Rose hums and continues thrusting hard and fast.  
Dave was quite obviously enjoying this. He let out strained and needy moans and moaned out her name. It was quite obvious that she was winning this challenge. 

“Fuck, Rose. I-I’m about to--!” he lets out a gasp and came. His load shot out fast and due to the position he was in, it trickled down his chest. He rides out his orgasm, sputtering and moaning and whining out. Rose sighs a bit, and slowly pulls out of Dave. Dave lay sprawled out on the bed and Rose finally unhooks the cuffs and lets his hands free. He lets out a final sigh of relief and glances to the side, too embarrassed to make eye contact with Rose.

“So, you won the challenge.” He says, shifting to sit up, pouting. “Big whoop. You never told me what I was supposed to give you in return.”

Rose hums, slipping the harness off of her body and onto the floor. “It’s my turn.” She says and Dave’s cheeks once again are flushed, but he begins to move closer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have such nice eyes, Dave.” She says softly, leaning in a bit. Dave could smell the faint aroma of perfume on her, and it drove him wild.

He was still throbbing. 

It was only moments ago he was fucked hard by a strap-on (which was pretty embarrassing to say in the least.), and he places a hand on the others cheek. Rose glances up at him, her lilac purple eyes staring into the darkness of his shades. She could see the outline of his eyes through the black, and she slowly reaches out and places her finger tips on the side of his shades. He lets out a soft gasp, knowing exactly what she was going to do. 

It made him kind of nervous, to be honest. She has seen his eyes many times before, but he’s still embarrassed to show her. The shades begin to slowly slide off of his face while Rose was pulling them and gently placed them down on the bed beside them. Dave took a moment and then glanced up at Rose with his deep red eyes. “You have such nice eyes, Dave.” She says softly, leaning in a bit. Dave could smell the faint aroma of perfume on her, and it drove him wild.

He slowly leans in and presses his lips to hers softly, eyes fluttering shut. With Dave fucking her, it would be more romantic. Dave was like this every time – slow and gentle with things but very very teasing. Dave’s hand slowly reaches towards her breast, groping in gently and getting a soft noise out of Rose. Rose slipped her tongue in between the others lips, which made Dave part them slightly. They explored each other’s mouths desperately, Dave teasing Rose’s nipple with his fingers while they hardened slightly as his touch.

The sexual tension in the air was heavy on their shoulders as they share body heat and progress their kisses into more of a rougher front. Rose’s hands tug at the rim of Dave’s shirt (since they forgot to take it off before) and Dave breaks the kiss slowly. He grabs the collar of his shirt and lifts it up and above his head. He throws it to the floor carelessly and leans down to leave a kiss on her jawline and down to her neck.

Rose tilts her head to side ever so slightly so he had more room and her hands slowly made their way down to his shaft and wraps her fingers around it slightly. Dave winces and sighs against her neck a bit, grazing his front teeth against her skin gently and then bites down on the skin of her neck. Rose lets out a moan as Dave works on her, and Rose’s hands slowly begin to move up and down against his hardening member. 

By the time Dave pulls away, there’s a mark there. Dave huffs loudly, obviously pleased with her hands working on him and he watches her hands move up and down against his erection. Dave places a hand to the others chest and guides her to lie down on her back. He scoots down lays on his stomach, placing either hand on her inner thighs and running his tongue along the slit of her womanhood. She lets out a soft moan of assent and runs her fingers through the others hair.

His tongue teases her clit, flicking and rubbing up against her. He gropes her inner thighs and laps at her wet womanhood, erection growing due to her soft and needy moans of approval. She tugs at his blonde locks, back arching and goose bumps prickling up on her hot skin. She breathes out his name and lets out soft sighs and Dave whimpers against her. He plants a kiss to her clit as he sits up. “Do you know how to ride someone, Rose?”   
Rose’s cheeks flush a light pink colour and she smirks at him, sitting up now. “I can sure as hell try, Strider.” She says teasingly, scooting closer to him. Dave lays back and his red eyes follow her moves as she crawls on top of him and positions her entrance above the head of Dave’s member. The pause in her actions left suspense, but she finally lowered herself down onto him, taking all of his length in. She lets out a shaky sigh and Dave reaches out to place his hands upon her hips, squeezing them.

It started out slow. Rose slowly moved herself up and down his shaft, breasts shifting slightly with each movement she made. Dave thrusts his hips up to match with her movements and pace, letting out a strained moan. Their thighs rubbed against each other every time Rose came down and Rose slowly leans her head down to press her lips against Dave’s once again.   
They kissed roughly, Dave’s tongue pushing into Rose’s mouth immediately. His hands move up and grope her breasts, teasing and squeezing them gently. Goose bumps crop against Rose’s body and she lets out a noise into the kiss, exploring his mouth with her tongue. Their tongues grind together, tasting each other and fighting for dominance. Rose’s hips move fast against his shaft desperately. 

Her breasts bounce slightly, matching the pace she’s going at. Rose breaks the kiss and straightens her position, looking down at Dave. Dave sits up on one of his elbows and places a hand on her upper side, taking one of her nipples into his hot and wet mouth. She lets out a needy moan, placing both hands on his head and locking her fingers onto his hair and tugging slightly. Dave flicks his tongue against her nipple teasingly, glancing up at her to see her reaction.

Dave loved Rose – she was so pretty, and he couldn’t help but stare at her. Her body was defined, Dave thought, and she smelt like lavender perfume. Well, that might be a bit creepy to say but he didn’t care. One of Dave’s hands slip down underneath of Rose and begin to tease her clit, making her yelp and buck her lips. “Dave, that’s no fair.” She says softly, grinning. Dave glances up to her questionably as his tongue swirls around her hardening nipple. 

Rose winces a bit at Dave’s contact.

“You’re hogging up everything I can touch.” 

Dave’s mouth pulls away from the others breast, wiping his mouth. “Sorry, just tryin’ to see your reaction.” He says deeply, rubbing two fingers up against her clit roughly. She huffs out and moans his name, not being able to argue any more. She was moving up against his shaft quickly, riding him hard. There were soft papping noises when she came down and their thighs made contact. Dave lets out heavy huffs and Rose groans out.  
Dave was still teasing her clit ever so slightly while Rose was coming close to an orgasm. “Oh god, Dave.” She moans out. Dave bucks his hips every few seconds desperately, a mixture of moans and cursing coming out equally from both of them. 

Rose lets out a shaky moan as she cums around his shaft, head tilting back. Her chest heaves up and down as she rides out her orgasm, moaning and breathing out Dave’s name like a prayer. Dave gestures her up to pull away from his cock so he could pull out, and once she was, Dave’s fingers coiled around his shaft and guided Rose closer.

Rose lulls her tongue out as Dave pumps his length quickly, building himself up once again. It didn’t take him long to shoot his load out onto her tongue and sort of miss, getting it on her lips and chin slightly. He lets out a soft moan, and Rose licks away whatever didn’t land in her mouth. She lay next to him now, smiling.

“Good enough?” she asks.

“Yeah. Good enough, sis.” He says with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weLp this was my first fic on ao3!!! i hope all of u liked it uwu


End file.
